Her Butler
by Wolfcharm
Summary: We know very little about Sebastian's past, well here it is, almost.  One of Sebastian's past "masters".  How will this one's fate turn out?  Rated M for future violence, language, & sexual content.  OC x Canons & OC x OC-ness
1. Her Butler, Strange

**Her Butler**

_**This takes place sometime in the past. I was thinking, Ciel couldn't possibly be the only master that Sebastian had, so I'm making this to see how his last "master" might go. Time is 1845, February.**_

_**A Note: I am aware that Ciel probably gave Sebastian his name and probably had other names during his "life". However, for recognition sake I'm going to use it.**_

_**And I can't resist~ Opening theme: Dancing in the Velvet Moon**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Butler, Strange: Morning<strong>

_How could it be? How long has it been? "**You understand the gravity of your decision?**" the voice asked._

_"Yes" I whispered a weak reply._

_I lay in an in-between, white feathers piled below and a flurry of rose petals fall above. I stare blankly at the dark spaces between them. They land on my skin and melt in like snowflakes. I feel a strange sensation as they land, as if they're purifying me, but that couldn't be. "**Once you agree to this the Gates of Paradise will forever be closed to you, you will never find true peace, do you accept the terms?**" the voice asks again._

_The voice was decidedly male, it was beautiful, smooth, warm, soothing, it made my skin prickle and sweat softly. "Yes," I replied again. "Is it over, is it done?"_

_There was no vocal response, but then the petals and feathers turned black and started to swirl and swarm around me, coating me in their darkness, giving me a new skin, a new identity, a new life. This is how it began, this is how HE changed my life and turned it into something... extraordinary._

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up, my lady," he cooed and swept the curtains open and let the garish morning light stream in.<p>

I groaned and rolled over, bringing the pillow over and above head. My hands grabbed the sides of the pillow and pressed it down on my head. He clapped his hands twice. "Up!" he said.

Like I was some common dog. I couldn't help but giggle and sink deeper into the silky sheets. "Now, my lady!" he said a little more sternly this time.

I giggled again as he flung off the coverlet and I grabbed at the top sheet to cover my body. "Alright, alright!" I cried. "I'm up!"

I looked up into his face, that gentle, stern face that I've known for a few years now. I cherished his eyes above everything else, those amber eyes that looked like melted chocolate and carmel candy. His pale complexion that still looked supple and soft. His angular facial features that are still so subtle. His hair, an oily black, the purest black of a crow's feather. And that smile, that infuritating yet contagious smirk.

I grabbed my robe from the chair beside my bed and wrapped it around me. Sebastian helped out of the bed and I assessed myself in my full length mirror. Golden blonde hair ruffled from sleep, grey-blue eyes crusted at the edges, and still pale skin the mark of the aristocrat. At sat down at my bureau and handed him a soft bristled brush. He lifted a section of my hair and tugged it gently through. This is my life as Jezebel, the Head of the Romulus family line, you'd think a man would have this role? Well, you'd be correct. Technically I did not inherit FULL possession of my parents' estate, "the rest" being a few substantial financial figures, TOTAL control of my family's company, and their abundant smaller estates. "What's on the agenda today, Sebastian?" I asked.

"Today you have a meeting with Lord Cambridge, he wants to discuss the shipment rations," Sebastian explained. "In the evening you are attending Lady Philops dinner party."

My family's company was a well reknowned for it's jewelry production. And I had my eye on it since the day I could read. But no worries I can live with the money the company makes, cooperate with smaller branches off the company, and the main estate is fairly large. "And the hairstyle for today, Miss?" Sebastian asked.

"A simple french twist today," I said as I looked blankly at my reflection.

"Very good, my lady," Sebastian said and started to twist and tease my hair.

Sometimes I wished he didn't wear his gloves, his fingers were so skillful and gentle, never pulling a single strand out of my scalp. It sent shivers down my spine as he swept his fingers through the locks. "To your liking, my lady?" he asked as he finished his craftsmenship.

I turned my head every which way and smiled and nodded. "As skillful and perfect as always, Sebastian," I complimented and stood from my seat. "Could you send up Laurie, I must change as well."

"Yes, my lady," Sebastian said and bowed elegantly with his right hand over his heart.

"And Sebastian?" I called before he could leave.

Sebastian turned his head and barely looked at me. "Loose the 'my lady' title," I instructed. "Use something a little more... whimsical."

Sebastian chuckled and smirked, he turned back to me and bowed again. "As you wish, my... mistress," he said and smiled that demon smile.

"Mistress," I let the word tickle and slide along my tongue. "I like that, keep that."

Sebastian nodded and went along his way. Laurie was my head maid out of the four that were here. Laurie was a beautiful woman of twenty with black hair, pail skin, and purple eyes. Her eyes were interesting too, but I hardly pondered on them. "Aaaahhh!" I cried. "What are you trying to do back there?"

Laurie pulled at the strings of my corset and rolled her eyes. "Beauty is pain, my lady," she said and pulled them tighter.

"Stop it, you're going to kill me!" I cried and wrenched her fingers away from the laces.

"What is all this fuss?" Sebastian asked as he opened the doors dramatically.

Laurie shrugged. "My lady complains that her corset is too tight, yet just yesterday I had it a few lengths tighter," she protested.

I sighed and shook my head. Sebastian only chuckled and went to my changing screen. "Sebastian!" I cried and shrunk back deeper into it. "I'm not decent!"

Sebastian only chuckled again and gripped my laces. "I'm afraid it can't be helped, mistress," he said and dragged me back to the edge.

I shook my head again. "Now take a deep breath in," he instructed. "And suck in your stomach."

I did as I was told sucking it in as far as I could. He tugged on the strings and it was tightened as far as it could. "And out," he said.

I let the breath go and found much resistance. I coughed a few times before getting used to my restricted waist. "You can tell this thing was made by a man," I exclaimed. "No woman would do this to herself."

Sebastian only laughed. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Don't mock my dignity!" I cried and marched over to stand in front of him.

Even though he was at least a foot taller than I was, I tried make myself taller. "Wouldn't think of it, mistress," Sebastian teased.

I rose my hand and tapped him on the cheek. "Males are so predictable, I can't very well punish you for instinct," I said and winked at him playfully.

"Instinct?" Sebastian questioned.

"It's natural for you to defend your sex," I elaborated. "As it is for me."

I slipped on a bright blue dress that complimented my eyes and complexion. Laurie helped me with the buttons and straightened out my skirts. "This morning's breakfast is a walnut dressed french toast with fresh maple syrup and cream and fresh strawberries. The sides are scrambled eggs and your choice of meat."

I smiled and my mouth watered at the thought of melting dough and cream in my mouth. "You spoil me, Sebastian," I said and walked with him down the hall.

Sebastian smiled. "Apparently," he said. "If your waist has grown a few sizes."

He pinched my side and I slapped his hand away. This time I slapped him fully on the face. "You know better than to touch me so easily!" I scolded.

"Forgive me, mistress," Sebastian said and bowed to me.

I sighed. "Remember your place, butler," I said and turned away from him.

As always he followed me two paces behind...

* * *

><p>I licked my lips and rose the fork to my mouth. I could have cried at how delicious the french toast was. "Terry, you are absolutely exquisite!" I said and turned to the boy by my side.<p>

Terry Finnigan was a boy of 16-17, though he was young he was a splendid cook, I kept wondering if he had a slight bit of demon in him. He was about as tall as I was and had a slim build. His long brown hair was tied back neatly, showing off dark brown eyes and impressive cheek bones. He gave me a smile and blushed. He was a shy creature as well, but I found that very endearing. The triplets Sara, Sarafina, and Saree Fontaine stood off on my left. If it wasn't for their hairstyles I'd never be able to tell them apart. They all had red hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and they were all the same height, did mention the same age of 16? Sara always kept her waist length hair tied back or she had it braided, Sarafina's was cropped to her jaw, and Saree's wavy and wild down to her shoulders. No doubt the most nosiest members of my staff. If there was something they didn't know about in this mansion, I'd be very concerned. Last, but not least my grounds keeper Henry Dermot. Henry was a sturdy man of around 17-20, had tan skin, large muscles, and short red hair. Sebastian always stood behind my chair. "I couldn't have done it without, Sebastian, Miss," Terry said and scratched his head in embarrasment.

My eyes flickered to Sebastian who only smiled. I shook my head. "Have you all attended to your chores?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the triplets answered at the same time.

"Everything ship-shape in the kitchen!" Terry said and immediately straightened up.

"And the grounds are perfectly trimmed," Henry said and saluted me.

I smiled and finished what was left of my breakfast. "And now for your latin lessons," Sebastian said cheerfully.

I sighed. "Such a bore!" I groaned. "Couldn't we skip the lessons this morning, I was hoping for a walk!"

Sebastian shook his head. "Come, mistress," he said and gripped my hand.

I didn't mind the contact, it was the way he was freely touching me. I hated that he thought he could have his way with me, because I was a girl and his charge! I slapped him again. "Sebastian this is an order!" I cried. "You will never touch me without my permission!"

He stared at me with wide eyes at first, then he smiled and bowed to me. "Yes, mistress."


	2. Her Butler, Strange Part 2

**Her Butler, Strange Part 2: Afternoon**

"And back one, two, three, left, one, two, three, right, one, two, three," Sebastian instructed as Terry led me around the ballroom.

For a cook, he was a pretty good dancer. However, he was much too shy for this, everytime he looked down at me he blushed and looked straight ahead. I smiled and kept my eyes trained on his face. As the woman it was my job to be led, but Sebastian always said there was room for improvement. Besides being led a woman must keep her composure and stay confident with each step, making sure not to step on any toes and to keep your eyes up while doing that. When the music ended we broke off and Terry bowed to me while I curtsied to him. Sebastian clapped and I blushed. "Excellent, mistress," he said. "And just in time."

He clicked his pocket watch closed and I turned to the door of the ballroom and immediately composed myself. Lord Brian Cambridge clapped his hands when I turned to him. "What a gifted dancer," he said. "I'd love to see those skills at the next soiree."

Lord Cambridge scooped up my hand and kissed the knuckle. I gave him my most charming smile and batted my eyelashes. "You are too kind, my lord," I said.

He smiled as his lips left my hand. I inwardly sneered at the satisfied glint in his eye. It disgusted me that men thought they could always have their way with me. Sebastian was at my shoulder in a matter of seconds. "Sebastian," I addressed him.

"Yes, mistress?" he asked.

"Make sure our guest is perfectly comfortable in Romulus Manor, spare no expence," I said, my eyes never leaving Lord Cambridge's face.

Sebastian put his right hand over his heart and bowed to me. "Of course, mistress," he said and strode away, Terry hurriedly bowing and following behind him.

"Shall we discuss business in the game room?" I asked and walked in front of the lord.

Lord Cambridge blanched for a second when I stepped in front of him. "Yes, of course," he mumbled and followed me down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian POV:<strong>

I walked through the halls and surveyed everything as I walked by, for self-made nobles this family spared no expence in extravagence, but that's not why I was walking through here. Jezebel, my "mistress", such a noble and independent soul. I smiled at thinking how delicious she was, in more ways than one. I heard furtive whispering a few doors down. "So he's really here for her?" a girl's whisper.

"Oh yes, he's here to make "the" proposal," another whisper.

"Oh he's here on business alright!" and another.

I leaned against the door and listened for a second longer. "Oh but she'll never do it, she's too strong willed for it," the whispering continued.

"Everyone says she needs a man in this house."

"They're so scared of her."

"They're scared of having her own freewill, since she's the deciding voice of the company."

"She seems to be doing a good job on her own."

"But how long will it last, that's what they're asking."

"Don't mean to interrupt this little bout of gossip mongering, but perhaps you could tell me about this whole conspiracy," I said as I stepped into the doorframe and gave the triplets my signature grin and glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Jezebel's POV:<strong>

Lord Cambridge broke the billiards and the game began. "The shipments are in and we have enough to complete the season's line," he said.

I sighed and chalked my hands before choosing a ball. "Who is the we in this, Lord Cambridge?" I asked and shot the solid yellow 1 into the side pocket.

"Why the company, my lady," Lord Cambridge clarified.

"The 'whole' company, Lord Cambridge?" I asked again.

"Of course," Lord Cambridge insisted.

"Hmm," I hummed then took my position and shot in the red 3. "I would like to see the documents of the purchases and the original shipment, also any other transgretions of the product."

I took another position and sunk the green 6. "Yes, or course," Lord Cambridge said and watched me grudgingly as I sank every ball.

"You've set this up perfectly for me, my lord," I said and sank the orange 5. "Today if you can, Lord Cambridge.

It took him a while to catch up to me, but he managed. "Today, my lady?" he asked. "But it takes so much time to get records straight and you know the shipping yards don't watch their documents that well."

"They do it well enough and I don't care if you're there all afternoon, I want those documents on my desk by tonight!" I said sternly.

It was more like a command, the people of my company thought I couldn't be taken seriously, because I was such a young girl. It always satisfied me to prove to them time and time again that I could run this company one-handed. Lord Cambridge sighed and stood from his seat. "If that is your decision, then I should be going," he said.

"Wait," I called. "I haven't finished the game yet.

I took my last position and sank the 8 ball into the corner pocket. "Very well, you may go," I said and smiled smugly.

Lord Cambridge growled softly and left with grinding teeth.

For the hell of it, I started to sink all the balls in. Sebastian entered with black tea on a silver platter. I loved the smell of black tea, so fragrant and soft. "Thank you, Sebastian," I said as he poured me a cup.

"I thought your guest would still be here," he said and looked at me like I was the cat who swallowed the canary.

I only smiled. "I sent him on a little errand for me," I explained. "He won't be back for awhile."

Sebastian only gave his trademark smile. "Now besides the tea, there must be something else on your mind, you might be good at hiding things that barely have relevance to me, but when it comes to things specifically involving me, you're terrible at it," I said and smirked at him.

"I already know your mind on the subject so it's hardly important," Sebastian said.

"Out with it," I demanded.

"Well, your thoughts on marriage, mistress?" he asked.

I gave him the 'are you kidding' face. "You know, very well, that I would rather kill myself than be wed to anyone," I said.

"Just checking to see if your resolve has softened, mistress," Sebastian said.

I shook my head. "Just warning you that the wind of proposal is blowing in," he said.

I sighed and moved my bangs out of my face. "Great, so who's going to pop the question to me this time?" I asked.

"Sources say that it's the young Lord Philops," Sebastian informed me.

I groaned and leaned against the billiard table. Lady Philops had been pushing her son at me since the day I re-entered society. The boy wouldn't meet my eyes, he had no problem staring at other attributes of my body. In fact that was probably why she was throwing this little dinner. If Benjamin Philops was planning on proposing in front of everyone and was expecting a yes, he was going to be both humiliated and disappointed.

I knocked the last ball in and leaned against my stick. "Sebastian?" I addressed.

"Mistress?" he repeated.

"What is your contract?" I asked.

"I believe it's to have your soul once you've completed your task," Sebastian said and waltzed over to me.

Since he was still obligated to not touch me without my permission, he didn't put a hand on me. But since I did (sometimes) like his touch, I grabbed his hand and set it on my shoulder. "And my task is?" I asked again.

Sebastian sighed then walked around me and set his other hand on the other shoulder. "To clear your family's name," he said.

He rubbed my shoulders softly and I sighed again. "Exactly and by using my methods, can't very well do that with a man chained around my ankle," I said and set my rod back on the rack.

Sebastian gave me that evil smile and waited for the rest. "This is an order, Sebastian," I started. "You won't let any man marry me."

Sebastian smiled wider and then he kneeled to me and placed his right hand on his heart. "As you wish, mistress."


	3. Her Butler, Strange Part 3

**Her Butler, Strange Part 3: Evening**

_**Attention: Small change in timeline, set in 1860.**_

It was a lovely dinner party, besides Ben Philops pinching my ass every few seconds. I was going from slightly annoyed to extremely furious. He wouldn't look me in the face when he spoke to me, it was either off in the distance or to my chest! I wouldn't even acknowledge that he spoke to me sometimes, but he seemed to be content with talking to himself. Everytime I tried to pull myself away from his arm, he pulled me back forcefully and held me there more firmly. By the time dinner was served, my side had blisters and I thought one of my ribs had collapsed. Sebastian stood behind my chair as usual, his leering eyes never left Lord Philops. I pressed my fingers to my ribcage and tried to massage the aching muscle. "The bastard doesn't want to marry me," I stated through gritted teeth. "He wants to slowly torture me!"

Sebastian smirked and leaned down to me. "I could get rid of the cad, slowly, if you wish, mistress," he whispered.

I giggled. "Tempting," I said. "But that would be a messy business."

Sebastian smirked and rose away from me as the bastard in question walked toward me. I sighed and rested my head on hand, leaning away from his approach. Ben bowed to me before speaking. "My lady, I have something very important to ask you," he said.

_Oh Gall, here it comes,_ I thought. "But first, would you step up on the table?" he said and pulled out my chair as I stood up.

"Pardon?" I asked a little curious at what he was playing at.

He moved the dishes and silverware aside, clearing a space where I could stand. He offered his hand and helped me up onto the table. He clanged a spoon against a champagne glass to get everyone's attention, as if me standing on the table wouldn't have done that. "May I have everyone's attention please!" he called. "There is something very important I want to ask the young and beautiful Jezebel Romulus."

I rolled my eyes as he kneeled. It took all of my strength not to smirk in triumph. _This couldn't possibly more perfect! _"My Lady Jezebel," he started. "You are very beautiful and so intelligent..."

_How would you know? You never ask my opinion on anything!_

"And such a woman would be most welcome in my family."

The crowd gasped around us and I rolled my eyes, as if they didn't know he was planning this. Still just to play things up... "What are you saying, Lord Philops?" I asked.

"I'm asking you, Jezebel Romulus, the most beautiful woman in my eyes, will you be my bride?" he said and presented me with a beautiful gold ring, the stone being as big as one of my fingernails!

I sighed and smiled brightly. "Oh Ben," I said, addressing what I would say soully on him. "I've only known you for a short time, but I feel like I know you so well, so I must say... of course.. NOT!"

The crowd gasped and gawked at me as I glared down at Lord Philops. "You're a cad and an imbocile! In just one night, you made one of my ribs collapse from holding my breasts so tightly! I have a rash from you rubbing my arse! Not to mention the many bruises there as well from you pinching it like it's a cow's utter!" I shouted.

I climbed down from the table and glared bloody murder at him. "I would rather marry the lowest sewer rat, than be married to a pompous, arrogant, idiotic, lecherous, selfish, bastard like you!" With every word I poked him in the chest and sent him backward one step at a time.

Then I snatched the ring case and examined the priceless gem. "What a waste," I said and I smiled cruelly at him as I pulled the ring out and smashed it on the floor.

Everyone was rendered completely and perfectly speechless. "Come, Sebastian," I ordered. "We've no more need of these people."

Sebastian had already recovered my coat and he helped me into it in the absolute silence of that hall. We walked out of the mansion and in the coach with complete silence. Sebastian just kept staring at me as I looked out the window. "Was all of that really necessary?" he asked. "The poor boy will be socially scarred for life."

"He personally insulted, humiliated me, and reduced me to nothing more than a cheap hussy," I said. "It was absolutely necessary."

"You do realize that this has probably hurt your own reputation," Sebastian stated.

I did realize that I made a very bold decision, choosing not to take up Lord Philops proposal, probably left people thinking that my mental health was failing or that I had someone else. No doubt they would try to find that out. However, I wasn't especially worried, usually when the woman rejects the man, the man did something wrong. If my reasons weren't enough, they'd find more. "I'm not worried, how much farther could I sink?" I asked, mostly to myself.

Once we reached the manor, I went straight to my room and changed out of my evening wear and into my shift. I ordered Sebastian not to help me in the evening, unless I said otherwise. I shivered as a breeze hit my shoulders. "Why are the bloody windows ope-?"

A cloth covered my mouth and I shoved him (whoever he/she was) into the bedpost. My hands gripped his and tried to rip them off, but with my physical excertion, I was loosing more air. Finally my world blackened around the edges and I was out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and breathed easily through my nose. I was chained to a wall of a room filled with various torture devices, however none of them had been in use for what looked like centuries. Boots clopped down toward her. However, the room was so dimly lit, that she could only make out his outline. She didn't have to guess from there, it was Benjamin Philops. "Do you know where you are, Jezebel?" he said, his voice so much more husky and lower than usual.<p>

"I believe somewhere in your basement, perhaps?" I said.

He leaned against the rack and appraised me in my shift. I tried to raise it higher, my breasts were almost fully exposed to him. I heard him chuckle and then he stood and chucked my chin. Now I could see his face, feral and hateful. "I couldn't wait to see you like this, completely helpless and open to me," he whispered. "Well, I envisioned it more on a bed and you more willing, but this will have to do."

I shook my head out of his grip, but he grabbed my jaw and forced my head back. "You humiliated me, Jezebel," he said. "My reputation will forever be stained."

"That was your own fault, if you wanted me you shouldn't have been a complete cad and kept your eyes away from my body," I hissed.

"That's me, my love, I appraise," he said and then moved away, shoving my skull away as he did so. "But you couldn't except me and a simple no would've been sufficient!"

I shrugged though the chains made it difficult for me. Ben glared at me, I couldn't see it, but I could feel his eyes burning into me. "But I'm glad you did," he said. "It will make this all the more satisfying."

He grabbed the front of my shift and tore down. "And I think I've had enough," I said.

As he tore down, the sign of my contract was visible. The pentacle's structure was whimsical and lovely with vine-like lines looping over and under each other, it started to glow very faintly when it was exposed. "Sebastian, come!"

The lights were snuffed out.

"Yes, mistress," his voice floated down to us.

Ben was suddenly away from me and the chains were cut loose. Sebastian stood before me and smiled as I stood and rubbed the chaffing from my wrists. Sebastian reached inside his jacket and pulled out my pistol. Crafted from the finest silver and designed for intimidation, the barrel was adorned with a wolf's head howling at the opening and the trigger shaped like a canine. "Have some fun with him first, Sebastian," she said. "But be gentle."

My finger trailed down his chest teasingly as I said this command. Sebastian bowed his head. "Of course, mistress," he said.

I watched nonchalantly as fists collided with flesh, as Ben started to bleed from his nose and mouth. Sebastian struck him down easily enough. I walked up to Ben and pressed the barrel to his temple. "You see this gun, Philops?" I asked. "It's called Remus, he's passed down through generations of my family, he has struck down many of my family's enemies, with one catch, someday this will take my life, as Romulus took his life."

I took it away and kissed the wolf's head and lowered it. "I won't kill you," I said. "That'd be far too easy, your punishment is staying alive and having to rebuild your reputation from the ashes I have reduced it to."

I walked back to Sebastian and he lifted me up into his arms. "I have spared your life once," I said. "It will not happen a second time."

Sebastian then jumped up and out of the dungeon and away into the night.


	4. Her Butler, Strange Part 4

**Her Butler, Strange Part 4: The For Now Ending**

My eyes opened to the streaming light once again. I sighed and sat up from my bed, Sebastian brushed my hair as always. "You have a visitor this morning, mistress," he informed me.

I dressed quickly and strolled down to the study. "You've failed your duty to me, Cambridge, but better late then-!" I froze as I entered the study and found only Ben Philops standing at the window.

I cleared my throat and straightened up. I slowly walked to my desk and sat down. I pressed a button on the underside of the desk. "Lord Philops, what brings you here at such an early hour?" I asked.

He was a little bit worse-for-wear, his nose was bandaged, a patch was on his cheek, and his hand was wrapped up tightly. I slowly grabbed a small gun from a hidden drawer that I requested be there for such an occasion. "I wanted to formally apologize," he said.

I blanked for a second, but my hand was still clasped around the gun. "For everything," he continued and touched the patch on his cheek.

He didn't elaborate on the "everything", but that was ok I didn't want to go through the messy details either. Ben walked over to my side and placed a hand on the desk. "I want to patch up what's left of my tarnished reputation," he said. "And I figured by apologizing to you first, I'd be able to get it back, slowly and hopefully with more dignity than what I was left with."

I sighed and smiled, letting go of the gun I stood and offered my hand to him. "I accept," I said.

Ben shook my hand and smiled, then flinched at the pain in his cheek. "I believe I owe you an apology of my own," I said and nervously rubbed my head.

Ben waved me off. "Think nothing of it," he said. "I deserved every bit of it."

I nodded and sat back down. "I'll just be going then," Ben said and bowed to me. "It was a pleasure talking to you on better terms, Lady Romulus."

As he walked away, I had to stop him. "Loord Philops!" I called. "If we are to truly be on common ground, you may escort me to the next event if you see fit."

Ben turned back to me and nodded with a soft smile. "It would be my honor, my lady," he said and bowed once again before leaving.

Sebastian walked in after a few seconds. "Mmm, black tea today, Sebastian?" I asked and picked up my cup.

Sebastian smiled. "Of course, mistress," he said and bowed.

I sipped and stared at my paper before I felt the silence had become a little uncomfortable. "Mistress, if I may be so bold, why did you accept his apology, also why show mercy to him in the first place?" Sebastian asked.

I dropped my paper down below my eyes and narrowed them. "Because he needed a second chance," I said. "Have you ever known me to be cold-blooded or hateful, Sebastian?"

"You do seem quite cold at times, mistress," he answered.

"Cold, not cold-blooded, I've seen bloodshed and murder in anger, but I can not do it myself," I said, more to myself.

Sebastian's smile widened. "I am the epitome of mercy and chances," I said and slapped my paper down before walking out of my study.

It's true, I strived to become those that I hate, cold-blooded and merciless. Yet despite all I've seen, I could never act on impulse and anger, I've never caused harm to another.

* * *

><p><strong>Seb's POV<strong>

Watching her walk away with haste and purpose made me think of her explanation with a smile that stretched across my face. "That is why I desire you," I said, letting it hang in the middle of that room like a hangman's noose.

Her soul was so pure and untouched, yet she had another foot across the line between darkness and light. Half of her would always be shrouded in darkness. Never before have I seen someone so perfectly split in two. "That is why you'll make a magnificent feast."


	5. Beginning Theme Sequence

**Themes Part 1**

_**A little treat (or not) to those waiting for my next chapters, just a little something for you until I get my inspiration back.  
>Warning: Spoilers of future chapters!<strong>_

_**Song: Dancing in the Velvet Moon, by: Nana Mizuki**_

* * *

><p>*Introductery Music* *Zoom in on Pentacle*<p>

_A snowy silver fire scorches the heavens. _*Jezebel sitting in a dungeon bathed in red light*_  
>Even if it's going to tear my heart apart. <em>*Zoom in* (She's wearing a torn skirt, a corset and thin bodice) *Jezebel stares at the floor blankly*  
><em>I'll offer to nobody else but you, <em>*Pentacle glowing through the bodice on her chest, on her heart* *Sebastian smiles & appears behind her*  
><em>the cross on my chest. <em>*Sebastian's right hand with the pentacle slides down to the one on Jezebel's chest*

*Fades out to black*

_A sleepless velety moon _*At night, Jezebel is on her balcony looking into the horizon, wind blowing her hair back*  
><em>adorned our secret room.<br>We quietly locked the door, just the two of us. _*Flashes to: Sebastian appearing in the balcony doorframe, Undertaker appearing below in the bushes (refer to episode 18, season 1 for appearance), a carriage sitting outside the gates with a boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes staring inside them*  
><em>Let us dance,<br>and indulge ourselves in these playful moments. _*Jezebel lies on her bed, naked, silouette of a man stands behind the window of her balcony* *A hand slides up her chest*

*Fades out to black*

_I lit a fire gently. _*Jezebel appears in a chapel bathed in red*  
><em>Ah... I'll make you melt like a candle. <em>*A man with white blonde hair stands aways from her, smiling with glowing demon eyes*  
><em>Pledge eternity to me. <em>*Sebastian and other demon leap at each other*

*Flash to:*

_Nobody can break the chains of love. _*(In profile) Sebastian kneels to Jezebel as she's face away from him*  
><em>I'll cast a sweet, chaste spell on you <em>*(Facing Jezebel's face) Flashes to: they're in the same position, but they're on top of a building, the wind blowing Jezebel's hair to the side*  
><em>or even a forbidden melody<br>that only you can be forgiven for. _*Sebastian wraps his arms around Jezebel, his head sliding to the crook of her neck*

_I'll become the wings that soar freely. _*Jezebel lounges in a throne*  
><em>Come and catch me quickly! <em>*Flashes to: Jezebel facing the demon in the chapel again, her face, his face. They run at each other.*

*Ending instrumental music* *Jezebel freezes with the Undertaker's scythe held above her head ready to strike*


	6. Her Bulter, Efficient

**Her Butler, Efficient**

_**Btw, I forgot to leave this in the last chapter. Ending theme: Malchik Gey, by: Tatu, I know they're Russian, but they sound anime! Anyway enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Seeing them like that was enough for me to vomit blood. How could they believe them? My family strung up and me with no other family, no other guardian to turn to. How could this happen? The rain soaking my clothes, soaking me through. I saw red as I imagined the unspeakable tortures I would do to those who killed my family. I swore that I would see red one day, I would be drenched in it and within that moment it would be a clensing, a baptism of sorts that would let me come away clean.<em>

"Mistress?"

"Mmm?"

"You're brooding again," Sebastian said as he leaned close to whisper to me.

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head away from the hand that had had it propped up so I could look out my carriage window easily. "It does not become a young lady," Sebastian lectured.

"Yes, yes," I mumbled. "I'm hardly young Sebastian, I'm a woman of 18, by now I'm an old maid."

Sebastian only chuckled. "You seem young enough to me," he said and smiled his unique smile.

I shook my head. The rain pattered on the windows and roof of the cairrage and made the view very distorted. I wasn't brooding over the weather, rather I was brooding over the fact that I was 18 and with no husband. I wasn't looking forward to marriage in the slightest, being the head of my company was my dream and I intend to keep it that way. However, what bothered me was that even in my younger years I have never felt that attraction toward the opposite sex or any other sex. I have never felt love or infatuation, nothing even resembling it! Anyway, having suitors fall over me, because of my status, wealth, and appearance hadn't convinced me that the notion even existed.

Sebastian looked at my expression and his frown deepened slightly. "I'm fine, Sebastian!" I protested.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. He could always tell when something was on my mind, I should rephrase, he could always tell when something important was on my mind, since almost everything was on my mind. However, he said nothing. "The theatre might be a lovely distraction tonight," I said.

Sebastian's smirk returned and I could breathe again. Just like him, I knew exactly when he was troubled or something resembling troubled. It always amazed me at how much I cared about how much he cared.

* * *

><p>That day's event was the opera Carmen, one of my favorites. I was usually all alone in my private box and this was no different, Sebastian however stood at the back keeping watch over me and just in case I had visitors. The story was just so captivating to me and by intermission, I was humming the tango. Sebastian seemed pleased with my improved disposition. Until I heard the screams. "What is going on?" I asked Sebastian when I reached the curtain.<p>

Sebastian held onto my arm as I stepped out from behind it. His main purpose in life was to protect me and he did a good job of it, but sometimes it just got in my way. People were running and screaming, from what? It soon became clear as I ran toward the object of fear, but it turns out I didn't have to... He found me. Silver hair flashed by and... a scythe? A reaper's scythe flashed in front of me, an inch closer and it would've cut off my nose. We hovered in that moment, glass-glared eyes looked at me and a stern face. A man no older than Sebastian's "supposed" age, with long grey hair, square glasses, an odd thorn-vine tattoo across his face, and a smile that looked genuine, yet felt fake.

Then he was darting passed me and after his objective. "Sebastian!" I called. "Stop that man!"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my mistress," he said and ran after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Omnipotent view:<strong>

Sebastian and the stranger were matched in speed. The man looked frustrated and started to pick up speed, until he was on top of his goal. However, Sebastian was ahead of him. A candlabra came crashing down, blocking the scythe. The person escaped through a curtain and was gone. Finally Sebastian gripped the scythe and swung the man around to face him. "I've never known your kind to do this," he stated. "Showing up in public, causing mass-mayhem and for what, an assassination job?"

The man yanked his weapon out of Sebastian's hold and stood there, still proud and straight.

* * *

><p><strong>Jezebel's POV:<strong>

Once I caught up to them, they were staring each other down, the man's glasses were still glared so I couldn't tell much from his expression. Sebastian looked cool and calm as always. "What is this?" I asked and stomped up to the two of them. "I demand to know who you are and what the Hell did you think you were doing?"

The man turned his head and suddenly the glare left his glasses and I saw beautiful golden eyes that could freeze anyone in their tracks. He did have a chilling presence, almost as if he was death itself. "Suppose your thoughts are already in motion of what I am," he said and slung the scythe around the back of his neck and used it like the harness that milkmaids use to carry two buckets.

I glared at him and crossed my arms, remaining straight backed. "He is the border between man and god, the decider of fates, he is a Grim Reaper," Sebastian informed.

I turned my attention fully on the man. A Grim Reaper? When imagining the harbinger of death, no one imagines anything close to human, besides the insides of a human. The usual skeleton with a dark cloak and ghastly smile, was not present in this man, even though he carried a certain chilling presence. But he was handsome and though, not as subtle as your stereotypical reaper, he had a sneaky and mysterious aura. "He was here for an assassination job," Sebastian said. "As far as I could gather."

I scrunched up my nose, as far as I knew Grim Reapers did not aid death, they were the guardians between life and death, helping the deceased move on to the next world or whatever awaited us after death. "Assassination?" I asked.

The reaper shrugged. "Hardly an assassination," he said. "Merely helping out mankind."

I looked at the man then at Sebastian. "Tell me who were you after?" I asked.

The reaper shrugged again. I growled and rushed him, grabbing him by the collar and hauling him down to my eye level. "You will tell me!" I growled.

He only smiled, showing sharp canines and straight white teeth. "A puppy trying to be a wolf," he said, his breath smelling sweet and feeling cold. "How... exquisite."

I tossed him back away from him, only because I didn't want him to look too closely at my coloring cheeks. "At least tell me your name, Grim Reaper," I demanded.

The grim reaper leaned against his scythe and kept smiling at me like we held a juicey secret between us. "They call me the Undertaker," he said. "You can refer to me with that name."

"Undertaker," I sighed and just like that he vanished.

Sebastian held my shoulder while I was left contemplating what a grim reaper would be so conspicuous and risk so much for one job. "Sebastian," I said turning to him. "I order you to find out who the reaper was after and what would prompt such an attack."

Sebastian smiled and bowed to me. "Of course," he said and kneeled his right hand over his heart. "Mistress."


	7. Her Butler, Efficient Part 2

_**For those of you who might've thought, Sebastian's going to be the only canon, well, HA! Proved you wrong, if any of you have requests for other "possible" canons for this, please review and I'll consider them.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Her Butler, Efficient Part 2: Next Morning<strong>

"...A series of murders in the last few days," Ben slapped the newspaper on my desk in front of me, the headline bold-faced and the only thing in my vision. "All of them seemingly to have cult ritualistic traits."

"You do realize that was a poorly put together sentence, right?" I said and took a bite out of a biscuit.

Sebastian had brought in a tray of them before leaving me and Ben to talk in private. Ben and I have a mutual friendship at this point. After the whole incident, we had decided to keep up our appearances and escort each other to events, to repair Ben's tarnished reputation. "Not the point!" Ben growled.

I picked up the paper and started to skim through the other articles. "The queen has made me aware of it," I said and sipped my black tea.

Ben sat on the corner of my desk and looked at me sternly. He knew very well of my position towards the crown. My family has long since been known as "The Hunters", the bloodthirsty family that sniffs out traitors to the crown. What I have noticed about these murders were that they were targeted at wealthy and higher up families. Those families that are closer to the crown. I could only suspect someone was trying to get ahead or that a peasant was just dissatisfied with his lot in life and wanted revenge. I scanned over the newspaper pages before grabbing another stack of papers. They were geneology charts all under the heading of our queen. I was 45th in line to the crown, it's a heady tonic to swallow when you know that only 45 people would have to die before you became queen. Apparently someone couldn't swallow it any longer. I crossed out the names of the families that had been taken out of the picture, now I was 42nd in line.

I smiled at my little joke, but Ben was still fretting. I sighed and leaned casually away from my desk. "How are you so calm about this?" he cried.

I rose an eyebrow at him and immediately his mouth closed and he sighed with defeat. "I am calm, because eventually the killer will come to me and I will have nothing to worry about, you know why?" I started.

Ben shrugged. "Because I have the best security that money can buy," I said with great confidence.

Ben snorted. "You mean the three gossips, the gardener, and the cook?" he asked.

"Exactly."

He snorted again and started for the door. "Do you know any of my employees' backgrounds, Mr. Philops?" I asked, when I used his surname, he knew I meant business.

Ben turned back to me and shrugged again. "The triplets were part of an elite squad of spies used in the Americas, Sara was the intelligence, Sarafina the executioner, and Saree was the reconascence," I started.

My employees were, indeed, very different from other servants, but somehow Sebastian had managed to get this motley crew together. "Terry was a British soldier, his spot was at the front line and he never missed a shot," I continued. "Henry was a strong man in a traveling circus, and last but not least, Laurie was the owner of a brothel."

Ben's eyebrows went up at that. "What's so great about owning a brothel?" he asked.

"You haven't been to one I assume, you much rather pick up hussies on the street," I said. "Do you know how much maintenance goes into a brothel? How much security? How much trouble?"

As each question came out of my mouth I approached Ben with every word until he was backed up against the door. Ben smiled uneasily and shrugged again. "I suppose I don't," he said sheepishly.

I nodded and returned to my desk. "If my calculations are correct, according to the killer's pattern, he has three other victims: Mr. Rodolpho, Mrs. Lavendar, and me," I said. "So either way, I will find out who he is and I will catch him."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Yeah, it's up, sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with school and haven't had much inspiration, and just life happens. But here it is and I hope the next chapter doesn't take me as long. :P Love ya guys, keep R&amp;Ring and I hope you enjoy it.<strong>


End file.
